True Magic
by Destiny's Vision
Summary: A sweet story about how Madison recieves not only a chance to go back to one of her fondest memories, but also a night with the one she secretly loves. PG-13 for later implied sex. Please review!
1. Meeting in the Park

Chapter One: Meeting in the Park  
  
  
  
Darkness had fallen on the great country of Japan. Clouds covered the sky, making it impossible to see the stars and the moon. But, the many lights of the cities kept away some of the darkness. It was the same way in the suburban town of Readington. Streetlights lined the many sidewalk paths of the town park. It was on one of these paths the young and beautiful Madison Taylor walked silently. On this fine evening, she wore a long, beautiful, light violet dress, suited for the nighttime cold. To continue the cold protection, she also wore a set of matching silk gloves, holding tight against her snow-white skin. Though they were not visible from the dress's length, Madison also wore a matching set of high-heeled shoes. Usually at this time, Madison would be in bed, having sweet dreams. But, her mother was not home to enforce such bedtime laws. Her mother was once again away on a business trip, this time to Los Angeles, California. She was expected to return in about two weeks.  
  
To the naked eye, one would think that Madison was just a normal girl. Though, she was much more than normal. Those who lived in Readington thought she was the luckiest girl of their town. This was mainly due to her family's enormous wealth. Her mother was the president of a Japanese toy company. Due to such a high rank, her mother almost constantly had to travel, literally around the world. The two had gone to places as close as Hong Kong, to as far as Paris, France. In her early youth, Madison embraced these trips, never having any desire for a permanent home. But as her childhood faded away and she became a young lady, she began to wish for many simple things that her constant travels kept her from. But above all these things, she simply wished for real, permanent friends.   
  
So at the age of ten, she voiced herself to her mother. At first, her mother was not sure what to do. The feelings of her daughter mattered more to her than any job, though she couldn't simply quit her own. So in a compromise, she decided to literally give Madison her own permanent residence, and they would do so in the town where she was born. It was there, in the small but wonderful town of Readington, that Madison's mansion was built.  
  
By now, Madison had basically lost all interest in her mother's trips, so she was alone at home most of the time. Most people that knew her saw her as an ever-cheerful and carefree girl. But deep inside her, deep within her soul, she felt loneliness. She knew that part of it was because her mother was away most of the time, but she felt no animosity toward her. She had told Madison many times that the reason she had her job was to make sure that they both lived a happy life without any worries of poverty. Plus, Madison knew in her heart that her mother really loved her. But, the feeling stayed the same. It was like a gap, created in her soul, waiting to be filled. Of course, it was no ordinary gap, for it had a specific shape. It was in the shape of a heart.  
  
Yes, Madison desired love. Though it was not the love perhaps a mother would give her child, but the love a man gave to a woman. In the first few years this gap existed, she found no one who could fill her soul. But in the last few years, she had found someone who she was certain could complete her. Unfortunately, she did not believe he felt the same way toward her. Sure, they were great friends, and they had many common qualities, such as economic status. They even occasionally shared a cup of green tea together. Even at this, Madison still doubted he would ever feel anything more than friendship for her. Of course, many would disagree with this assumption. This was because almost every boy Madison's age liked her, not just for her wealth, but also for her personality and beauty, much like the way they used to have felt for Sakura. Sakura……  
  
Sakura Avalon was not only Madison's third-cousin, but was also her greatest friend. Though, she did not have any of the worries Madison had. In fact, she felt quite the opposite. This was because Sakura's own gap had been filled by the heart of the rough, yet kind boy, Li Showron. Of course, they seemed to be enemies when they first met, at least from Li's point of view. But as time wore on, the two slowly became closer, becoming rivals, then allies, and later becoming the best of friends. Then, in what was the most unexpected event in Sakura's life, Li admitted his true feelings for her. And to his astonishment, she felt the same way. From that wonderful day on, they became the town's prime example of what true love really was. Madison was very happy for them, and had no feelings of jealousy. Instead, she joined the two, and was allowed to be part of their love every day.  
  
As she thought of her third-cousin's happiness, a bit of sadness began to run through her. She quickly brushed away the thought, believing it was unnecessary. At that moment, she noticed a bench in front of her, placed underneath a large oak tree. She walked up to the bench and slowly sat down. She looked up at the sky and frowned at the clouds, wishing to see the beauty they concealed. Then, she noticed the clouds had begun to part. Also, as strange as it seemed, they appeared to be doing so directly above her. In moments, a small hole appeared in the clouds, letting a lone star shine through. Madison smiled at the star and in the back of her mind made a wish upon it.   
  
"A beautiful evening, don't you agree?"  
  
Madison jumped up at the voice, immediately looking around for its source. She then looked up at the tree, and smiled when she saw who had spoken. It was the boy she secretly loved so much.   
  
"Hello, Eli."  
  
The young man smiled down at Madison, sitting on one of the tree's large branches. Madison could not help but stare at him for a moment, always amazed by his handsome features. He was now dressed in a black turtleneck, with a blue denim suit and matching jeans. Of course, he also wore his glasses, which Madison always thought was extremely cute. When she realized she was staring, she looked away with a light blush. As it slowly faded, she decided to break the momentary silence.   
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was about to ask you the same question." Eli replied, hopping out of the tree.   
  
As he did so, a wide smile formed on Madison's face.   
  
"You parted those clouds for me, didn't you?"   
  
Eli laughed as he sat down beside her.  
  
"My dear, you know me much too well."  
  
When Eli first arrived in Readington, many saw him as a normal child, who happened to be from England. But, he was the farthest from the line of normality. Eli was no simple child. In fact, half of his soul was at least a thousand years old. You see, he was the reincarnation of the greatest sorcerer who had ever lived: Clow Reed. The reason this man was so great was due to the fact he created the most powerful magical talismans in the world. They were known as the Clow Cards. To the naked eye, they would seem like an ordinary deck of tarot cards. Though unlike their magic-lacking cousins, each of the Clow Cards contained spirits, each representing a specific power their master could use. They contained powers as simple as enhanced fighting skills or strength, to the ability to control the four elements: earth, fire, wind, and water. At the great man's death, he had the cards placed into a book and hidden from the hands of those who could misuse them.   
  
After a millennia of hiding, an archeologist discovered the book, though he did not open it. Though unfortunately his daughter, Sakura Avalon, found the book. And due to the fact she herself was a descendant of Clow Reed's magic, the book opened. But in an unfortunate accident, the young girl summoned the power of the "Windy Card," which blew the cards out of the book and spread them all over her town. From that day on, with the help of the original guardians of Clow Reed, Keroberous and Yue, she became a Card Captor, and proceeded to recapture all of the cards, and later transformed them into Star Cards, so she could become their new master. And through part of this grueling process, Li fought by Sakura's side, being he was also a Card Captor.   
  
After all the cards had been transformed, Eli revealed his true identity to Sakura, Li, and Madison. For a while, the three found it strange living around him, but they soon learned to feel friendship toward him once again. Besides, he wasn't really Clow Reed. He was simply a copy of him, set in his younger years. Plus, Eli had shown many times since then that he dearly cherished their friendship, especially since they were so close.   
  
"So, why are you here, Eli?" Madison asked, sitting down once again.  
  
"Insomnia, I suppose." He answered. "I simply did not feel like sleeping. So, I decided to come out and enjoy the nighttime air. How about you? I never knew that late-night walks were on your daily agenda."  
  
"They usually aren't," Madison lightly laughed, yet showing slight sadness. "But my mother isn't home to make me do otherwise."  
  
"You mean she is away again?"  
  
"Amazing, isn't it?" Madison said, beginning to sound more miserable. "Los Angeles was her destination. Something about a merger I believe."  
  
"I say, Madison," Eli said, shaking his head. "I have only known you for about three years, and yet I can already see you spend only a month out of each year with your mother. My dear, how do you do it?"   
  
"If you're asking me if I don't like it, I suppose my answer is yes. I know she loves me, but it can become quite lonely sometimes."  
  
"Don't forget, Madison." Eli said, placing his hand on her shoulder. "I'm always here if you need me. Don't let my gender be a reason to not let me ward away your loneliness."  
  
"N...no!" Madison nearly exclaimed. "I…I mean, I'd never feel that way about-"   
  
Madison immediately stopped when she noticed Eli covering his mouth, hiding a laugh.  
  
"Madison, please! I was only joking! Besides, I know you are better than that."  
  
For a moment, Madison starred at Eli, as he quietly laughed. Then, she turned her face away from him, not laughing. In fact, she now once again wore a sad expression.   
  
He may have been kidding, but she was not. She was afraid of letting him do as he said; almost as afraid as she was of telling him how she felt. She knew what would happen. He would probably just reject her, like all the other girls. Yes, in their town, Eli was extremely popular with the younger women. Sure, most of them would just be friends with him, but there were an occasional few who dared to try to form a more serious relationship. Though every time they did so, Eli would turn them down, always repeating the same reason.   
  
"I am saving my heart for the one I shall spend all of eternity with. And until I find her, I shall not take the heart of any woman, nor let them take mine."   
  
Because of this, Madison did not dare to even speak of love to Eli. The simple word seemed like a bullet. If she was to speak it to him, she would inevitably shoot down their friendship. It hurt her so when she thought about it; knowing that if she spoke her feelings, the most precious thing she had in this world could leave her. The thought now ran through her head, and caused her to become even more miserable. She was so sad, even Eli noticed. It was then Madison felt him put his arm around her. She immediately looked up in surprise.   
  
"Madison, are you alright?"  
  
"Y…yes, of course." Madison quickly lied, making a fake smile as well. "Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"I don't know." Eli answered, drawing back his arm. "It's just…for a moment there, you seemed quite unhappy."  
  
Madison still kept the smile, trying to get Eli to look away. Though when he did, he still wore a suspicious expression.  
  
"Madison," he said, not looking back at her. "I wouldn't be the one making you sad, would I?"  
  
"No!" Madison exclaimed. "Of course not. Eli, the only way you could ever make me sad is if you…you told me we could not be friends anymore."  
  
"Yes, I suppose that would even make me sad." He agreed. "Then again, losing any friendship is a very unhappy experience. I cherish them all, you know. Of course, there are those who try to step beyond that boundary."  
  
Madison looked up in surprise. She did not expect Eli to talk to her about such things.  
  
"They all just don't understand." He continued. "It hurts me so much to turn each and every one of them down. It always inevitably leads to the destruction of any previous friendship. I keep telling them that I will only give my heart to my one true love, and that will never change."  
  
In her heart, Madison knew that she should not say anything; that she should simply let it go and remain quiet. It was the safe thing to do. But, she was more concerned with love than safety.  
  
"Tell me, Eli," she asked nervously. "Have you found your love yet?"  
  
Eli did not answer for a few moments. He simply stared up at the now clear sky, soon developing a blissful smile.  
  
"Yes." He finally answered. "Yes, I have found her. I dream of her every night, and I hope one day I will have the courage to tell her how I feel."   
  
This surprised Madison even more, so she dared to go further.  
  
"Do I know her, by any chance?"  
  
Eli looked back at Madison, still wearing the same smile.   
  
"Yes, my dear, you know her quite well. Though that is the reason I do not speak her name. I'm sure you would keep my secret, but I wish for it to remain this way, deep inside me, until I know the time is right."  
  
"Dear God, please let it be me." Madison thought. "If it isn't I…I don't know what I'll do."  
  
For a few moments, the two were silent. Both felt quite strange, not sure what to say. Though when the silence was broken, it was not done by words. It was broken by a low rumble, emanating from the young sorcerer's stomach. Eli blushed at this, smiling sheepishly at Madison. She returned the smile, as the two began to quietly laugh. Eli then stood up.  
  
"As my stomach has pointed out, all this talking has made me quite hungry, and my tongue desires the taste of green herbal tea, and maybe even some cookies."  
  
"Now that you mention it," Madison commented. "I suppose I'm a bit hungry myself."   
  
"Splendid!" Eli exclaimed. "Please, let us go to my place. I'm sure Ruby Moon would cater to our likings."   
  
Madison loved the idea of tea and cookies with Eli, but she desired something more.  
  
"Actually," she dared to say. "If you would like, my house is closer. In fact, it's really only a walk away. We could go there and I could make the tea. I think I even have a few dozen sugar cookies I recently made."  
  
It was then that Madison noticed that Eli looked quite surprised. Now that she thought about it, she had never seen the young man surprised.   
  
"You mean…you really want me to come to your home?" he asked.  
  
"Well yes, of course." Madison answered. "In…in fact, it would mean a lot to me if you would come."  
  
For a moment, Eli starred at Madison. It was a questionable stare, for he wasn't sure what Madison really meant. But a few moments later, he replaced the look with a happy, and somewhat loving smile; a smile that simply melted Madison's heart.  
  
"Well if it means that much to you, I would be glad to join you."  
  
The young man then held out his hand.  
  
"Shall we go, my dear?"  
  
Madison wasn't sure if we would be able to answer Eli. She was at a total loss for words. Even standing seemed like an impossible feat, being her legs felt like jelly. But, she overcame the two problems. She looked up at Eli, and gladly placed her hand in his, letting him gently pull her up.  
  
"Yes." She finally answered. "Let us go."  
  
And so, the two young children began their walk into the night, soon to be at Madison's home. 


	2. Tea at Taylor Manor

Chapter Two: Tea at Taylor Manor  
  
It was not a long walk to Madison's mansion-like home, but she now wished it was. Though the two did not speak, Madison cherished this walk. She would sometimes catch quick glances at Eli when she knew he was not looking, and smile blissfully at him. His mere appearance made her heart skip a beat. As she now starred at him, she looked at the soft, gentle expression on his face. She then moved on to his hair, which seemed to be the color of a starless night sky. And last, she starred in his beautiful dark eyes. To the young woman, the eyes seemed to have a depth she could not understand. And every time she would stare into them, she would slowly fall into the depth, and never want to return.  
  
Eli suddenly stopped, surprising Madison.  
  
"What is it?" she asked.  
  
"We have arrived." He answered.  
  
Madison looked in front of them and was surprised to see her home. She blushed a deep crimson when she realized what had made her lose her concentration.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." She apologized. "I must have been too deep in thought."  
  
"I should say so. You seem to have been in deep thought ever since we left the park."  
  
Madison's blush deepened as Eli spoke.  
  
"Wh…what do you mean?"  
  
"Well, considering you haven't spoken since we left, I assumed you were thinking of something."  
  
In her mind, Madison let out a sigh of relief. She had thought he had actually seen her when she was starring at him.  
  
"Though when I'm that deep in thought," he continued. "I am usually not thinking of something. I am usually thinking of someone."  
  
At that moment, before Eli could see her volcanic red face, Madison walked past him at a swift pace, heading for the door to her house. But before she could reach it, Eli seemed to almost run past her, reaching the door first. He then opened it, slightly bowing and stretching his right arm through the doorway.  
  
"After you, my dear lady."  
  
Madison's blush disappeared as she quietly giggled. She loved it when Eli did this. It was one of the many things he did to prove he was indeed an "English gentlemen". She walked up to the doorway and nodded at Eli.  
  
"Thank you, good sir."   
  
The two then walked into the house, closing the door behind them.   
  
"Taylor Manor", as it was called, was a very large house. It contained five bedrooms, one being Madison's and another being her mother's, three bathrooms, a large kitchen, a dining room, an even larger living room, and even a game room, not to mention an Olympic-sized swimming pool and a spa outside. The two now entered the living room, which consisted of various nightstands, four armchairs with footstools, a couch, a coffee table in front of it, and a big-screen T.V. ten feet in front of both. Elli slowly walked over to the couch and sat down.  
  
"This is a fine home." Eli commented. "I regret not coming here before."  
  
"Well then," Madison said. "Perhaps you will start coming here more often?"  
  
For a moment, Eli simply looked around the room. He wore a strange smile upon his face, a smile Madison found hard to read. Then, he looked back at Madison.  
  
"Yes, perhaps I will."  
  
"It would mean so much to me if you would," Madison thought. "But not in the way you think. If only it was…."  
  
"So, what of the wonderful tea and cookies?"  
  
"Oh, yes indeed!" Madison exclaimed, remembering. "I'll go and make the tea right now. It should not take very long."  
  
"Don't worry." Eli assured. "I certainly do not plan on leaving."  
  
With that, a once-again blushing Madison quickly went to the kitchen.   
  
As soon as she was out of Eli's sight, she began to work almost frantically, not wanting for her secret love to wait. Though she also made sure of making the tea at the utmost quality, perhaps the best she had made in her life. In a matter of about ten minutes, she had a full tea pot of green herbal tea, with two cups placed on saucers. There were also two more saucers, each containing a few cookies Madison had recently made. With that, she placed it all on a large round tray. She then picked it up with the utmost care, and slowly carried it out to Eli.   
  
When she was once again in Eli's sight, the young sorcerer made a wide smile.  
  
"Ah, I knew you would make a fine tea, not to mention fine cookies. The very thought of then made the wait seem longer."  
  
Madison brought the tray to the coffee table and sat it down upon it. She then poured the tea into the two empty cups. Without hesitation, Eli took his full cup with one hand and the saucer of cookies in the other. Taking her own cup, Madison sat down next to Eli. Though before she took a sip of her tea, she noticed Eli looking around the room once more, only this time having a slightly sad expression.   
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Such a large and spacious home," Eli commented. "Yet there are so few to fill it. I almost want to say I feel sorry for you. I must admit that if not for Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun, I do believe I would become terribly lonely in my own mansion."  
  
Madison looked around the large room, and she too developed a slightly sad look upon her face.  
  
"Yes, I do suppose it can get a bit lonely here, in this great mansion of a house."  
  
She was then surprised when she felt Eli place his hand on her shoulder. She immediately looked over at him, and found him starring into her eyes.  
  
"Well then," he said softly. "I suppose that is why we have friends. With them, you are never truly alone, are you?"  
  
Madison starred into Eli's eyes, and could not help but make a loving smile. She cautiously brought her hand to her shoulder, and placed it on Eli's.  
  
"No, you aren't." she agreed. "I admit that even if my mother was here all year round, and she gave me the greatest love, she could still not fill the place in my heart I save for my dearest friends….like you."  
  
Eli then drew back his hand, causing Madison to think that she may have said too much. But to her relief, he simply picked up his cup and raised it into the air.  
  
"A toast then." Eli stated, causing Madison to raise her cup as well. "To friendship, may it always stay with us, and never leave us alone."  
  
"Here, here!" Madison agreed, clinging her cup against Eli's.   
  
The two then took a long sip of their tea, closing their eyes and enjoying the taste.  
  
"Mmmm…." Eli said, swallowing the last of the sip. "I say Madison, this is the best green tea I have ever drank in my life. I never knew you were so good with a teapot."  
  
Madison blushed, as she laid her cup on the coffee table. Eli did so as well. The two then took a cookie off of their saucers, leaned back into the couch, and began to slowly eat them.   
  
For a few moments, the two simply sat there, not speaking. Madison was not sure what to say. Well, she knew what she wanted to say, but that was out of the question. She then decided that the T.V. would perhaps help with the quiet moment. She picked up the remote on the coffee table and pressed the power button. The T.V. immediately came to life, replacing the black screen with images of a cartoon.  
  
"Is there a station you prefer?"  
  
"I usually don't watch T.V." Eli answered. "But while it's on, do you by any chance get Turner Classic Movies?"  
  
"Why, of course!" Madison exclaimed, immediately typing in the station number. "It's one of my favorite stations."  
  
The image on the T.V. screen changed to a bit more mature scene. It now showed a very familiar musical sequence, which told of where rain was located in Spain. At first sight of the sequence, Eli leaned forward on the couch, with an expression that resembled one of a small child watching a beloved cartoon show.  
  
"Ahh, the greatest musical of all time, let alone one that came from my homeland: My Fair Lady."  
  
Madison also smiled as she heard Eli speak.  
  
"You enjoy musicals?"  
  
"But of course, Madison." Eli answered, looking back at her. "Though I do not simply enjoy them, I love them! They are one of the things I love most about the non-magical world. The Sound of Music, the many works of Rogers and Hammerstein, Seven Brides for Seven Brothers, I love them all. But none compare to my favorite, My Fair Lady. Why, it was the first musical I ever saw. Ruby Moon took me to see the play when I was five years of age. Of course the play was live, though it did not compare to the theatrical version. In fact, Ruby Moon noticed my interest in the musical, and decided to make it my only non-magical priority."  
  
"What do you mean?" Madison said, taking another sip of her tea.  
  
"Well," he continued. "You could say that she added a music class to my magical curriculum of the time. By the end of that school year, to pass the class, I literally memorized most of the songs of the play."  
  
"Oh really." Madison said jokingly. "I suppose after that, Ruby Moon added a drama class to your curriculum, and to pass you memorized the entire script."  
  
Eli joined Madison in a hearty laugh, knowing that even a man of his talents couldn't possibly perform such an enormous task. Though, it was then that Madison noticed that a dreamy look had come upon the young sorcerer's face.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well," he said. "I've never really told anyone this, not even my own celestial guardians, but for a long time now, I have had a dream. Yes, it is a small dream compared to the obligations I will eventually have to uphold, but a dream nonetheless. I…I have always wanted to perhaps pursue a career in acting, preferably in my favorite musical. I would love to act in it as Professor Higgins."  
  
"Well that is a wonderful idea!" Madison exclaimed. "I mean, you are perfect for the part. I am sure you have the talent, and I know you have more knowledge than most of this world's best professors. For goodness sake, you even have the British accent!"  
  
Once again, the two laughed happily.  
  
"Well, I suppose you are right about that." Eli said. "But what about you? I can certainly see you as a great actress."  
  
"Actually, no that you mention it," Madison said. "I suppose I would enjoy acting. In fact, I would love to act in My Fair Lady as well. I would hope that I could be Eliza."  
  
"I am very sure that your hopes would come true." Eli said. "You definitely contain most of her lady-like characteristics, other than her original vernacular, of course."  
  
Madison chuckled at the remark. Then, she also developed a dreamy expression.  
  
"You know," she said. "It is a very rare occurrence, but I have heard that European musicals have been performed as the school play. Perhaps they will do My Fair Lady one year."  
  
"That would be marvelous!" Eli exclaimed. "Why, I can see the headlines now! Reading Local High School, this year performing the classic My Fair Lady, starring Madison Taylor as Eliza Doolittle and Eli Moon as Professor Henry Higgins!"  
  
Eli then noticed that Madison not only looked very surprised, but she was also blushing deeper than any previous time that evening.   
  
"What is it?" Eli asked.  
  
"I…I'm sorry. It's just I…I did not expect you to want us to…well, act together."  
  
"Do you not like that idea? If you do not want to act with me, that is quite alright."  
  
"No, no!" Madison exclaimed. "That not what I mean. It's just that….you do know what happens to Professor Higgins and Eliza, don't you?"  
  
"Of course." Eli answered calmly. "They achieve their goal and make Eliza into a lady."  
  
"Oh, not that!" Madison nearly exclaimed, surprising Eli. "Eli, they…they fall in love."  
  
"Oh, that." Eli said. "Well, I don't really have a problem with that fact. But if you do, that is entirely different. Though, does it really matter?"  
  
"Well," Madison said, trying to be calm. "I mean, it does…well…"  
  
Madison then noticed a growing expression on Eli's face. She could tell he was trying to hide it, but she could still see she was starting to sadden him, as if what she was saying was truly hurting him.  
  
"No." she finally answered. "It does not matter at all."  
  
At that, Eli's face brightened up, making Madison even happier as well. Though Madison still wondered about his previously sad expression. What did it mean? Was he simply just hurt that she did not want to act by his side? Or perhaps, his inner pain had been deeper. Maybe he had thought, perhaps even feared she would not…. No! Madison quickly brushed the thought out of her head. She knew that thinking such things would only lead to grief if she was wrong.  
  
"Well then," Madison said, now much calmer. "Perhaps we could watch the rest of the movie. I've always found a good cup of tea and a good film to make a good pair."  
  
"Yes, I suppose so." Eli agreed. "I believe that is a great idea."  
  
So, the two sat there, and continued watching the beloved musical. The thoughts that had plagued Madison's mind before slowly went away, as the two laughed heartily together. The two never really spoke though. They simply just watched the movie, only giving each other a glance a few times when they laughed.   
  
It was not until the royal ball scene that the silence was broken, when Eli once again leaned forward with a wide smile.  
  
"Ah, that is the greatest social gathering man has ever created: the ball."  
  
"You speak as if you have been to one." Madison commented, looking at Eli.  
  
"I have not been to one, but to many. In fact, I attended my first ball at the age of four and a half months, and I was even the guest of honor. The ball itself was and still is the most prestigious ever devised, though only those of the magical world know of it. It is known as the Reed Gathering of Magic, and it is held every three years. My soul's predecessor created it to celebrate the three years it took him to create the Clow Cards."  
  
"I suppose the fact you were the reincarnation of Clow Reed had to do with your status that night."  
  
"Of course." Eli said. "My very creation had been conceived by Clow Reed himself. I believe his exact words were 'Though the fire of my life may be dying down, I promise that in time another will rise from its ashes. And though his soul will have been mine, he will be greater than I, and will bring a new age of magic to the world.'"   
  
"I can only imagine how wonderful such a ball is." Madison commented. "I'm sure the one I attended pales in comparison."  
  
Eli looked at Madison, slightly surprised.  
  
"You have attended a ball?"  
  
"Well, to be precise, I attended a royal ball."   
  
"Oh, I see." Eli said. "Was it perhaps in my homeland?"  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact." Madison answered. "You see, when I was younger, my mother and I traveled the world, going with my mother's job. When I was five, we resided in London. I would have to say the time I spent there was probably some of the happiest times of my life. There, my mother was promoted to president of the company. To celebrate, she was invited to a royal ball. I swear I thought I was going to be like Cinderella. In the end, it was even better."  
  
Madison closed her eyes, a blissful expression covering her face.   
  
"From the moment I entered the ballroom, I was utterly enchanted. It was amazing. Before me were hundreds of people, all dressed in clothing I can only hope to one day design. The food was marvelous, obviously made by the world's greatest chefs. The music almost put a spell over me, making me want to go out and wait to be asked to dance. And of course, there was the fact I met Princess Diana."  
  
"You met Princess Diana, the great Queen of Hearts?" Eli asked, with slightly wider eyes.  
  
"Well to be truthful, I was so young I really didn't know at the time who she was. I just thought she was a nice lady everybody loved for some reason."  
  
The two shared a hard laugh, imagining the thought.  
  
"But then again," Madison said, going back to her dreamy state. "Even when I was that young, there was one person I truly respected, who happened to be the evening's guest singer."  
  
"You know," Eli said, not letting Madison continue. "You have never discussed your interest in music with me, but I believe I can make a guess at which person this was, being they are obviously your favorite."  
  
"Yes, you are correct in saying so." Madison acknowledged.  
  
For a few moments, Eli starred at Madison, his chin laid on his hand, thinking. Then, he spoke one name.  
  
"Barbara."  
  
Madison's eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"Yes!" she exclaimed. "But, how did you-"   
  
Madison stopped, realizing the question was pointless. A man like Eli probably possessed powers that she would never know of or ever understand. Telepathy was probably one of the simpler powers.  
  
"Yes, Miss Streisand was and still is my favorite."  
  
"I myself do enjoy her music." Eli said. "In fact, I listen to it occasionally, mainly for relaxation. I'm sure her performance included most of your favorite songs."  
  
"No," Madison said, shaking her head. "She sang only one song, though it was my favorite. It was her most beautiful song, and one of the best from Steven Sondheim and Judy Collins."  
  
"Ah, I know the song you speak of." Eli said. "I believe I listened to it when I was younger, perhaps as a lullaby."  
  
Eli then turned away from Madison, completely hiding his face. All Madison could see was the young man waving a hand over his face.  
  
"Tell me, my dear," Eli asked. "Does the song have anything to do with this?"  
  
At that moment, Eli turned back around to Madison. The sight before her causer her to gasp, but also make a very happy smile a moment later. Eli's face was now covered with face paint, mainly the colors white, blue, and red. His nose had also been replaced with a large red ball, which he immediately squeezed, causing a squeak to emit from it. He now had the face of a clown.  
  
"Yes," Madison exclaimed. "Yes, that's it! You are truly amazing!"  
  
"Now, now Madison." Eli said. "One would not have to be a mind reader to know you were speaking of the great 'Send in the Clowns.'"  
  
Eli then waved his hand over his face once again, causing the paint and red nose to disappear. Madison sighed happily as he did so.  
  
"Oh, she sang the song so beautifully that night. It was then the people around me began to dance. Seeing all the beauty and happiness before me made me want to cry with joy. I never wanted that night to end. I would have to say it was the greatest night of my life."  
  
"It is quite a shame really," Eli commented, surprising Madison. "I would have expected to hear you say you danced with someone, for I am sure you wanted to."  
  
Madison looked away for a moment, thinking.   
  
"Well, I suppose I would have enjoyed dancing with someone. To be honest, I occasionally dream of that night, and I see myself dancing. Though when I dance, my partner is not simply another person."  
  
"Ah, I see." Eli said, smiling. "Could this 'partner' be a special someone in your life?"  
  
"Oh, indeed he is." She sighed. "Though in my dreams of him, I do not only dance. I dream of starring into his beautiful eyes, letting him wrap his arms around me, and being able to tell him how I feel."  
  
"Wait a moment." Eli said, looking surprised. "Do you mean he does not know of your feelings?"  
  
"Yes." Madison said, now sounding almost ashamed. "You will probably find this entirely foolish, but I find myself afraid to tell him of my feelings of love. I suppose my greatest fear is that I could ruin the friendship we have developed over the years I have known him. If that happened, I do not believe I could go on."  
  
This time, instead of just a hand, Madison felt Eli's arm wrap around her. Yet this time, she did not blush. In fact, the presence made her fell happier.  
  
"My dear Madison," Eli said. "A fear such as that is foolish. I mean no offense, but it is the truth."  
  
"Is it?" Madison asked, looking into Eli's eyes. "Eli, I care for this man more than anyone I have or perhaps will ever know. I know I am quite young to say such a thing, but I do know true love when I feel it. I feel as if I care for him more than I do for my own mother. To tell him how I feel is a risk I am not willing to take."  
  
"But Madison," Eli argued, moving closer. "There is no risk. You…you are like a precious stone, like a diamond. If any man were to reject your love, or even dare to give up your friendship, it would be like throwing away a mountain of diamonds. The man would be the foolish one, not you for admitting your feelings."  
  
Madison starred into Eli's eyes, surprised at what he had just told her. Now, it was Eli that was blushing, though he was ignoring it.  
  
"Eli," Madison said. "All of the things you have spoken mean so much to me, but I am curious about why you said it."  
  
For a moment, Eli simply starred at Madison. He had a look upon his face, though. It said that he really wanted to say something, but he simply would not allow it.  
  
"You are my friend," He finally answered. "Not to mention my greatest friend, and I never want to see any of my friends in pain, especially when it is unnecessary."  
  
Madison also noticed that Eli's other hand now laid on his leg. It looked as if it wanted to move, but he once again would not allow it. She wondered why he was doing all this, but did not let herself make a conclusion that could be proven wrong. Though almost instinctively, she laid her own hand on his. He then looked down at the hand, and then back up at Madison, with a questionable look on his face. She simply smiled at him, only this time the smile was loving. He almost immediately smiled as well. She wanted so badly to tell him then; tell him how she loved him with every ounce of being within her, and how she would just as well spend all of eternity with him. But, though she battled so hard, her fear was still winning the war over her emotions.   
  
Suddenly, a loud noise from the T.V. caused the two to return to reality, immediately drawing back from each other. For a few moments, the two did not speak to each other, feeling slightly embarrassed and afraid. Though amazingly, it was Madison who broke the silence.  
  
"Eli?"  
  
At first, Eli did not speak nor look at Madison. She took no offense by this, for he was obviously doing so out of fear. To ease his mood, Madison performed an even braver move, by wrapping her arm around him. He then turned his head, looking at her once again. Though he now wore an expression Madison had never seen on him. It was of…slight dread, as if he expected to hear her say something that would perhaps hurt him. Of course, Madison was not about to do such a thing.  
  
"Thank you." She said softly, surprising him. "Thank you for caring. There are few people I know that even come close to caring like you."  
  
For a moment, Eli did not speak, though this time it was because he simply could not say a word.  
  
"Th…think nothing of it." He finally said. "I…I would do anything to make you happy, Madison, absolutely anything."  
  
The way Eli spoke made Madison want to cry, but she held back the tears. Though a moment later, she found herself acting without thought, leaning forward and softly kissing Eli's cheek. It was when she slowly drew back that she realized what she had done. In her mind, she cursed herself a thousand times. She could see Eli was very surprised, perhaps more surprised than any other time that evening. But she was surprised as well, as Eli made a wide, happy smile. She then knew he had considered it a gift, and nothing more.  
  
"With the help of people like you," Madison said. "Perhaps I will one day learn to have no fears. Until then, I suppose I can just dance with my love in the dreams of my memories."  
  
For a moment, Eli simply smiled at Madison, loving the almost poetic words she had said. Then, a thought came to him, causing him to make an even brighter expression. Madison saw this, and wondered what had happened.  
  
"What is it?"   
  
Eli did not speak. He then stood up and walked away from the couch. He walked around the living room, as if he was inspecting it for something. He also looked like he was deep in thought. Madison did not know why he was doing this, but she refrained from asking any more questions, being it was obvious she would not get an answer.  
  
"Tell me Madison," Eli said. "You said you liked the people that night; you liked how they danced. How are your dancing abilities?"  
  
This surprised Madison. She had not expected dancing to come into their conversation, nor did she see how it had to do with the moment.  
  
"Well to be honest, about three months after that night, I received a personal dance instructor for my birthday. By then, I had taken up dancing. Now I believe I learned a lot from my instructor, but he claimed that instructing me was absolutely pointless."  
  
Eli stopped, looking surprised.  
  
"What did he mean by that?" he asked.  
  
"Well," Madison continued. "Though I personally do not believe him, he claimed that I was a natural-born dancer, one good enough to go into national competitions."   
  
"Ah, I see." Eli said, looking slightly relieved.   
  
He then continued to walk around the room for another minute or two. Then, he began to walk back to the couch, stopping directly in front of Madison, who now took a sip of her tea. He then stretched out his hand to her.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Would you care to?"   
  
"Care to what?"  
  
"Dance, of course."  
  
Madison was so surprised, she nearly dropped her cup, not to mention choked on her tea.  
  
"Wh…what?"   
  
"Would you care to dance with me?" Eli repeated. "I would like to witness your dancing abilities first hand. Though if you do not wish to dance with me, that is quite alright."  
  
"N…no!" Madison exclaimed. "I…I mean, that's not what I meant. I did not expect you to ask me that. I…I suppose I would like…no, I would love to dance with you, but I do not believe there are any forms of music we can dance to here."  
  
"Do not worry about the music." Eli assured. "Let us say, I shall bring us to the music. Now please, take my hand, so we may dance."  
  
It was then Madison lost all thought in her head. It was as if she was in a trance, as she slowly placed her hand in Eli's, letting him pull her up. He then led her to the center of the room. He then took one of Madison's hands in his, placing his other hand on her lower back, causing shivers to travel up her spine. Madison then finished the formation by placing her remaining hand on Eli's shoulder.   
  
"Now then, I would like you to close your eyes."  
  
Madison almost questioned Eli for what they were actually doing, but he shook his head, silencing her.  
  
"No questions, my dear. Please, close your…beautiful eyes."  
  
Almost becoming limp, she immediately complied, letting her eyes close.   
  
"Now, you must do one more thing." Eli whispered. "I want you to imagine that evening that you cherish so dearly. Imagine everything you can remember. Imagine the people, dressed in their tuxedoes and beautiful gowns. Imagine the beautiful music that the people danced to. Imagine the food you saw and ate, even the tastes. Remember it all, Madison, remember it all…"  
  
As Madison did as she was told, many images ran through her head. She tried to remember the night down to the smallest details. In a moment, she envisioned the people, as if they were all around her. She imagined hearing the wonderful music, played by an orchestra as great as that of John Williams. She even imagined the light taste of caviar on her tongue. Though when she swore she could even hear the people, she knew she had to be trying to imagine much too hard. So, she slowly opened her eyes. 


	3. Waltz Through a Memory

Chapter Three: Waltz Through a Memory  
  
As Madison opened her eyes, she gasped at the sight before her. At first, she did not believe the sight really existed. She immediately closed her eyes again, now lightly rubbing them with her hands. Though when she reopened them, the same greeted her once again. She found herself standing in a large Victorian ballroom filled with hundreds of people, all dressed in clothing ranging from simple dresses and professional suits to elegant gowns and handsome tuxedoes. Above the peoples' voices, she could hear the strong sound of an orchestra. Of course, her nose immediately caught the scent of fine foods, ranging from roast turkey to sweet cakes. Madison knew where she was, but she could not believe it. How could she be there? Why, the only way she could have gotten there was….  
  
"Magic?"  
  
Upon hearing the familiar voice, Madison turned to the right. She then saw who had brought her to this night of the past. Indeed, it was Eli.  
  
"A fine evening, don't you think?" he asked, wearing the same loving smile he had already shown her many a time.   
  
"Eli," Madison asked nervously, trying desperately to hold back her tears. "I…I am almost afraid to ask this, but…is this the night that I have told you of; the night that I cherish so much?"   
  
Eli walked closer to Madison, causing her to once again catch her breath.  
  
"I thought you said that with my help, you would have no fears." He joked, though no laughs came from Madison's mouth. "Yes, my dear, this is that night."  
  
Madison let go of the tears now, allowing then to flow freely down her face. She then looked around the entire room, seeing everything she remembered. She was there, at what was undoubtedly the happiest night of…no, not anymore. She now knew as happy as that night had been, this night had been even better, by a long shot. She looked back at Eli, her face covered with tears. Though before she could say anything, he brought his hand to her face, and began to softly wipe away the tears.  
  
"Please Madison, do not cry." He whispered. "It is such a wonderful evening, and I would not want the beauty of your face to be disturbed."  
  
Though before Eli could say anything else, Madison brushed away his hand, surprising him. Then, she slowly wrapped her arms around him, throwing all fears to the wind. He smiled at this, gently placing his hand on the back of her head and pulling it to his chest.   
  
"Oh Eli," Madison cried softly. "Do not worry about my tears, for they are of joy; the greatest joy."  
  
She then looked up at Eli.  
  
"You have done so much for me, from parting the clouds so I could see the beauty of the night sky, to parting the barriers of time…so I could once again see the beauty of this night. I thank you."  
  
Eli smiled lovingly at Madison, holding her to him.  
  
"Well, you know what I said." He whispered. "I would do anything to see you happy….even if it transcends time."  
  
"No," Madison said, shaking her head. "I don't wish to hear that, for I do not believe that is the reason."  
  
"Whatever do you mean?"  
  
"If Sakura had told me that," Madison began. "I would have believed her, but even the mistress of the cards could not do this. No one could do what you have done for me. I…I am but a friend to you, if not a best friend, yet you have done something that borders on being more than friendship. I know I am selfish to ask this, but I wish to know. Eli, why did you do all this? Was it all for friendship, or dare I ask if it was something more?"  
  
For a moment, Eli did not answer. He simply looked away and stared into the distance. He had a thoughtful look upon his face, as if he was contemplating what to say. Then, he looked back down at Madison, starring into her eyes.  
  
"All of this was not for friendship, Madison," Eli finally answered. "And I dearly hope that is what you wanted to hear. This is all for something much more."  
  
"How much more?" Madison asked, praying for an answer.  
  
"You shall not know that now," Eli said. "But I promise you, by the end of this night, you will know."   
  
Madison then let go of Eli, as if to respect the promise he had given. It was then that she actually noticed that the young man had had a change in clothing. He now wore a young man's tuxedo. She then wondered if she had had the change as well. She looked down at herself, discovering that she indeed looked much different than before. She was now dressed in a beautiful velvet, sleeveless dress, which was the color of dark violet, along with matching shoes. She began to bring her hand to her mouth, amazed at her elegant attire, when her fingers came across something around her neck. She then noticed that she now wore a necklace, made of the most beautiful diamonds Madison had ever seen.   
  
"I hope you like your new attire." Eli said, causing Madison to look back up at him.  
  
"Oh Eli," Madison said, almost breathless. "I…I don't what to say. How…how did you determine this?"  
  
"Well," he began. "I knew that you would want to look a bit more elegant for an evening such as this. The necklace is meant to simply enhance your beauty. I took a wild guess about the dress, and hoped that you liked velvet. As far as color of the dress, as well as the shoes, I decided on the color of your most beautiful physical features."  
  
"Most beautiful physical features?" Madison asked, surprised. "What might those features be?"  
  
"That, Madison, is the easiest answer of all: your long, silky hair and your pearl-like eyes."  
  
Madison blushed deeply as Eli commented about her. More and more, she began to believe her greatest dream, her greatest desire, might just come true.  
  
Eli then looked away from Madison, and seemed to look for someone.  
  
"Ah, I see someone, Madison." He said. "I see a young girl, a girl I believe we might just know. Please, look to your right and see if I am correct."  
  
At first, Madison wondered what Eli could be talking about. Then, a thought came to her mind and she realized what he meant. She immediately did as she was told, looking to her right and searching the crowd of people before her. Then, her eyes fell upon a small girl. She was a Japanese girl with dark, violet hair and eyes that seemed to be of the same color. She wore a small, but beautiful blue dress, with matching shoes. Indeed, Madison knew this girl; she knew her all too well. Once again, she fought to hold back the tears, as she spoke.  
  
"Oh my God….it's…it's me."   
  
Indeed, a much younger version of Madison stood a few feet from the two. Seeing her made Madison want to cry. She wanted to run to the girl and throw her arms around her. She wanted to tell her younger self of her future, of the many things she should prepare for, such as the Sakura's magical exploits and….Eli. But, she knew she could not do such a thing. Doing so would probably mess up her future, or something of that sort.  
  
"Such a happy, little girl, don't you agree?"  
  
"Oh yes, she is very happy. I believe she just finished being introduced to….to some lady everyone likes for some reason."  
  
"Tell me," Eli asked. "Has the girl danced yet?"  
  
For a moment, Madison starred at her younger self, seeing her watch the other people, who had begun to dance to the orchestra's music. Soon after, a light frown appeared on her face.  
  
"No, she has not." She finally answered.  
  
"She has not danced yet?" Eli asked, sounding surprised. "But the evening is almost over. What ever could be keeping her from a good dance?"  
  
"In the words of a dear friend," Madison answered. "A foolish fear. I suppose she…I was afraid that I might be rejected, or I might be a horrible dancer."  
  
"A foolish fear, indeed!" Eli exclaimed. "First of all, I believe we have gone through the 'Diamond-rejection' lecture already. I also believe it was you who told me how your dance instructor said you were natural, and his services were not needed."  
  
"What can I say? A child can be quite foolish."  
  
"Well, perhaps we can intervene with the situation; perhaps we can help your younger-self lose that fear."  
  
Madison immediately looked up at Eli, surprised at what he had just said.   
  
"But Eli, we can't do such a thing. I mean, you can not change the past."  
  
Eli laughed at Madison's warning.  
  
"My dear, you speak of science, and you of all people should know that when magic is involved, science has no meaning."  
  
"Well, I….I don't think you should do that to her. Perhaps I didn't want to dance."  
  
"Madison, please." Eli said, moving closer to her. "Do not lie to me, for I know you much better than that."  
  
"Well I…I……"  
  
"Madison," Eli said, wrapping his arm around her, surprising her once again. "Look at her, standing all alone, watching people do what she could do so easily. If you do not wish to think of this as something we do for her, think of it as something done for you. Be honest, my dear. Would you have not greatly loved sharing at least one dance with someone?"  
  
At first, Madison simply stared at her younger-self, not answering Eli's question. She did not really know why she was so afraid of doing what Eli said. Perhaps she feared a hidden consequence of causing the dance, or maybe she simply was afraid of letting herself have such a wonderful experience at such a young age. After a moment though, she decided that there was indeed no real risk in this endeavor, turning to Eli and giving him a slow nod, telling him her answer.  
  
"That's a good girl." He whispered, holding her tight against his body, causing shivers to travel down her spine.  
  
"Well then," Madison said. "If we are to pursue this little activity, I suppose we should consider a dance partner."  
  
"Do not worry, my dear," Eli assured. "For I have already chosen the young man for your younger-self's waltz."  
  
Eli then stretched out his arm, pointing to the left.   
  
"Over there, you shall see a young boy. He is about the same age as your younger-self. Tell me when you see him."  
  
Madison did as she was told, starring forward at the crowd of people before her. For a moment, she searched for the boy, but to no avail. Then, she noticed a young, Japanese boy walk out in front of the crowd. He wore a small, yet handsome blue suit, with a matching bow tie. The boy was quite cute, causing Madison to giggle.  
  
"I take it you see him."  
  
Madison looked back at Eli, with a wide smile.   
  
"Yes, I see him," Madison said. "And I think he is a fine choice."  
  
"Why, thank you, my dear." Eli said, making a wide smile. "I would only choose the best for you, so I chose someone I knew."  
  
"You know him?" Madison asked. "But how could you? I would think even you could not have friendships transcending time."  
  
"Well, he is not a friend." Eli explained. "Let us say….he is the only man who could know me even better than you do."  
  
This confused Madison, though Eli continued explaining before she could ask about it.  
  
"To start, you must first go to the young man. You will tell him of your younger-self's predicament and persuade him to help it. But above all else, do not let him know of your true relation with her, for if you do, he will consider you a fool and not even take a glance at your younger-self."  
  
Madison understood Eli's instructions and planned to perform them, though she was still curious about the boy. Who was he, how had Eli known him, and why did he chose him? She looked back to the boy, who was now talking to one of the older gentlemen of the crowd. At first glance, she sensed a small familiarity him, but could not think of a reason why.   
  
"Eli," she said. "I will do as you say, but I would like it if you could tell me more about this boy."  
  
Unfortunately, she received no answer. She immediately turned to ask for the desired information again, but found no one to answer her. Eli was gone.  
  
"Eli?" Madison asked, looking around her. "Eli, where are you?"   
  
Once again, she was met with no answer. At first she was frightened, not knowing what she would do in this environment without him. After a moment of thinking though, she decided he had probably left her to do what they had discussed, and would probably return upon the completion of the task. She began to walk toward the boy, pondering what she would say. In a moment, she stood the beside him, and she quickly gave him one last examination. He seemed quite familiar now, yet Madison still did not know why. With that, she gathered her wits and gave the boy a light tap on the shoulder.  
  
He immediately looked up, giving Madison a smile. As Madison looked at the smile, she found that it also seemed to be familiar. It was a soft smile, containing both seriousness and calmness, not to mention it was done with his eyes closed momentarily, which wasn't a very common habit.  
  
"Good evening, young sir." Madison greeted.  
  
"A fine evening it is, ma'am." the boy greeted back, opening his eyes. "What can I do for you?"  
  
Madison then crouched down to the boy level, looking into his eyes. Again, she found a strange familiarity in the eyes. They were like his smile: soft, serious and calm. They were also quite dark, not in color but….more in depth.   
  
"I was wondering if you could help me." Madison answered, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder.  
  
"Of course." the boy said. "I would be more than obliged to help you. How might I be of service?"  
  
Madison stretched out her arm, pointing to her younger-self.  
  
"Do you see that Japanese girl about your age; the one in the blue dress?"  
  
The boy looked in the direction Madison pointed to and immediately saw the girl. Madison noticed his calm facial expression become that of amazement and even awe.   
  
"Yes, I see her. She is….quite elegant and…beautiful."  
  
"Thank you." Madison said without thinking, blushing.   
  
Her blush became an even deeper crimson as she realized what she had done. The boy looked up at her with a both confused and suspicious expression.   
  
"What do you mean?" he asked.  
  
"W...well, I…I mean," she stammered. "I mean….for the complement you gave my…my cousin."  
  
"Your cousin?" the boy questionably repeated.   
  
"Yes, my cousin." Madison said. "My family was invited to this event, and I decided to take her with us rather than leave her out."  
  
Madison then realized that the way she was talking, he would be sure to become at least a bit suspicious. She felt as if she was talking to Jerry Orbach. Fortunately, the boy smiled back at her, showing his approval of her story.  
  
"Well, that was very kind of you." he commented. "So what does your cousin have to do with me helping you?"  
  
"Well, the poor thing has been standing there for most of the night, so-"   
  
"Wait a minute." the boy interrupted. "You are not saying that she has spent the entire evening standing there."  
  
Well, not the entire evening." Madison said, laughing softly at the boy's faint childlike attitude. "She has walked around a bit and met a few people, but she has spent the majority of the night standing there, watching the people dance."  
  
"Are you suggesting that she hasn't even danced yet?" the boy asked.  
  
"I'm afraid so." Madison said, now starring at her younger-self. "It is hard to believe. Now that I think about it, I can't imagine why….my cousin has not at least asked someone."  
  
"You can not be serious!" the boy exclaimed. "Are you saying that no one has at least asked her yet?"  
  
Madison nodded sadly, now seeing the true foolishness of her younger-self. When she went to the ball originally, the real reason she did not dance with anyone was because she had been told not to. Her mother had known she would love to dance, but she was also afraid she would get to know the person she danced with. Indeed, Madison knew this would have happened if she had been asked. She knew she would have become friends with the person, and would have hated to leave him behind, due to the fact she and her mother would have to eventually leave England, due to the toy business. Then again, even with the pain of leaving, she would have still greatly enjoyed at least one dance.  
  
"Well," the boy said. "I find that extremely hard to believe. A lady of that elegance and beauty, not even asked to one dance? How terribly unfortunate."   
  
"Yes, indeed." Madison agreed. "If only a kind boy would go to her and ask to just one dance. She would be so happy."  
  
The boy nodded, starring sadly at Madison's younger-self. Then, his eyes widened as he realized why Madison was talking to him in the first place. He looked back at Madison with both surprise and shock. Madison was forced to giggle, seeing the boy's serious and calm expression disappear.  
  
"M…Ma'am, are you suggesting that…that I should ask her to dance?"  
  
"I'm not suggesting." Madison said. "In fact, I am begging."  
  
"I…I don't know what to say." the boy stammered. "I would love to dance with your cousin, rest assured, but are you sure? There are many other boys in this room, some of which are of much higher authority than mine."  
  
"I do not wish for authority," Madison said, smiling at the boy's modesty. "And neither is my cousin. I simply wish for a gentle, kind-hearted soul, and I can easily see you have one."   
  
"W…well, what if she refuses?"   
  
"Insist she dance with you." Madison said, not caring about what her mother had told her that night. "Tell her her mother approved you as a dancing partner. To be honest, I do not particularly care how you get her to dance you, just make sure you do."   
  
For a moment, the boy starred at Madison, obviously not believing what Madison was asking of him. Then, a look of suspicion came upon his face; a look that Madison had hoped she would not see. She dreaded what he would say next, for it would be a question she had no answer to.  
  
"Tell me," the boy began. "You come to me this evening, not knowing me from any other previous occasion. You offer me to pursue a wonderful opportunity, yet as I said, you know nothing about me. You seem so confident, so sure I am the perfect boy for your cousin. I must know, why did you choose me, over every other boy in this room?"   
  
Madison cursed herself for not having an answer. She had not been the one who had chosen him. Eli had taken care of that, and even he had not given a reason why. So, in a desperate attempt to conjure a reason, she gave the boy one last look-over. Then, it instantly came to her. The reason was as plain as day. She was surprised she had not thought of it before.  
  
"I… I suppose in order to answer that question, I would have to put myself in my cousin's place. I would see all the boys in the room, whether lowly, rich, or born into power. Then, I would see you. I would be caught by your dark, deep eyes, your calm, serious smile, and even your dark hair. And of course, with only a few words, I'd know you were a kind, gentle person, the kind you never forget. And then I would know, you were the one; the one for….."  
  
Madison immediately stopped, realizing that her babbling was taking up to much time, not to mention slightly scaring the much younger boy.  
  
"What I mean," Madison quickly concluded. "Is you would have the perfect qualities for my personal preferences in a man, which I am sure are the same for my cousin."  
  
For a moment, the boy starred at Madison, leaving her unsure on what he currently felt about the situation. Fortunately, she was relieved when he once again smiled.  
  
"Well then," he said. "I suppose I should go to her and ask for her hand in the next dance. In fact, I believe it is the final dance of the evening, not to mention the dance with the music of the evening's guest of honor."  
  
The boy then held out his hand, which Madison immediately took in hers and shook.  
  
"Thank you, Ma'am, for this wonderful opportunity. I can only hope I live up to what you expect of me."  
  
"Oh, do not worry." Madison assured. "I'm quite sure you will."  
  
Then, as he drew back his hand, he turned and began to walk toward Madison's younger-self.   
  
Madison smiled joyfully as she watched the boy walk away. She only wished that somehow, she could have a memory of this night, at least how it would be now. Yes, that boy would have probably been the only she would have chosen back then. He was everything she loved in a man. To be quite honest, he almost seemed to be a younger version of…..  
  
Madison's eyes became as wide as saucers as she realized who the boy could be. Could it be? No, it was too good to be true. And then……it was so obvious. His personality, his handsome features, even his voice seemed to be exactly like the one she knew, if only slightly higher in pitch. Could it really be him? Well, there was only one way to find out.  
  
"Wait!" Madison nearly exclaimed, causing the boy to stop.   
  
He slowly turned back around, facing Madison once again.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Tell me, what is your name?" Madison asked, hoping she already knew the answer.   
  
At first, the boy simply starred at Madison. She then considered the fact she was probably wrong. But then, he made that smile, a smile Madison now found not simply familiar, but unmistakably familiar.  
  
"Forgive me," the boy answered. "But my….guardians prefer I do not speak my full name, for fear it would cause me great trouble. Though for you, I shall at least say my friends call me Eli."  
  
The boy then turned and walked away, leaving Madison both shocked and dumbfounded.   
  
It had been him! But, how could it have been him? A million thoughts went through Madison's head, trying to solve this mystery. Had Eli really been at the ball so many years ago, and she had simply not met him? Of course, the boy could have simply been another part of Eli's gift to her, in the form of this evening. For a moment, Madison considered the two thoughts. After a moment though, she simply smiled, deciding to accept not knowing the real answer. But, one question still remained in her mind, the one, almighty question that stood above the others. Why?   
  
Why had Eli done all of this? To be quite honest, he had done something no one else could possible even attempt to do, except for possibly Sakura or Li, due to the fact they were the only other people she knew that practiced magic. Even then, she knew this was something only Eli could truly accomplish. So, why had he performed this wonderful thing for her? Was it really just a gift from an extremely caring friend, or maybe it was…..meant to show something more? Perhaps it was meant to signify a feeling he would later express to her in words, or to be more specific, in three words.   
  
Though before she could think any more, her thoughts were interrupted by the much louder sound of the orchestra. All the people in the ballroom became silent, shifting their eyes to the orchestra. Then, the entire ballroom erupted with claps and cheers. Madison did not look up though, for she already knew what they were clapping and cheering for. She did not look up to see a middle-aged woman, dressed in a black, satin dress, walk out in front of the orchestra. And through all the clapping and cheering, one word, or name for that matter, could be made out.  
  
"Barbra…"  
  
Indeed, Miss Streisand walked out in front of the orchestra, where a stool stood waiting for her. On top of it, a microphone sat for her use. She immediately took it and sat down in its place. Madison looked up now, knowing what would happen next. She closed her eyes, waiting for the music to begin. Unfortunately, she heard no music at that moment. In fact, what she did hear was a growing laughter. She then opened her eyes in surprise. This was something she distinctly did not remember. She then noticed the faces of all the people turning, as their eyes obviously followed something. She tried to see what they were looking at, but to no avail. Then, the faces suddenly turned toward Madison. In fact, it seemed like everyone was looking directly at Madison, causing her to nearly panic. What was all this? Had she done something wrong? Then, she felt a light tap on her shoulder. She then turned around to find the source, only to gasp at the sight before her.  
  
A boy, about her age, stood in front of her. Though he did not wear a tuxedo, suit or any kind of clothing for this king of occasion. In fact, he was wearing quite the opposite. The boy was dressed as a clown. He dressed in the most common clown suit, which was white with multi-colored polka dots. The ends of the pant legs and long sleeved were ruffled, and in place of buttons, flower blooms lined up the center of the suit, which could probably spray water if pulled and squeezed. The boy's face was painted white, except for two red spots on his cheek and a red outline around his mouth. And of course, in the middle of the face, sat a large, round, rubber, red nose.   
  
At first, Madison had no idea who the boy was. This was something she knew had to be the work of Eli. Then, as if following the thought, the boy made a smile, while also closing his eyes. This was an action Madison knew quite well. She made a wide smile as she realized who it was. The clown then bowed to Madison, bending down quite far. In response, Madison made the most beautiful curtsy she possibly could. The clown then looked up, though not coming up from his bow.   
  
"Good evening, madam." he greeted, in a very gentleman-like tone.  
  
"Good evening to you as well, good sir." Madison answered in her most womanly tone, coming up from her curtsy.   
  
Then, the boy abruptly came up from his bow. As he did so, a bouquet of roses appeared in his hands. He then held then out to Madison.   
  
"A gift to you, my fair lady," he explained, as Madison took the bouquet. "A gift of beauty, though not coming close to your own."  
  
The boy caused the people around then to laugh, reminding then all of days long past, of both childhood fun and young love. Madison brought the roses to her face and took in their wonderful scent.   
  
"You are too kind, dear sir." she stated, keeping hold of the roses.   
  
"My dear," the clown said. "May I please have the honor and privilege of having your hand in the final dance of this beautiful evening?"  
  
As Madison heard these words, it seemed as if time had stopped, along with her heart. She could not stop herself from dropping the bouquet in surprise. Though this seemed to be a simple act to those around them, Madison found the boy's request to be much more important. The one man she loved had asked her to dance to the one song she loved the most, and on the night she now cherished the most. For a moment, she could not answer, as if the air she needed had been taken away. Then, when she regained it, she made a loving smile, now attempting to hold back the tears that were trying to escape her eyes.  
  
"I….I would also be honored to dance with you…my dear Eli."  
  
At that moment, as if using Madison's words as a cue, the orchestra began to play. The music was soft at first, giving all the room's occupants time to take their places. Eli then took Madison's hand and led her a few steps away, not even noticing the bouquet anymore. Once Eli stopped, he let go of Madison's hand. He then placed one hand on her shoulder and the other on her lower back, once again sending shivers down her spine. In response, she placed her own remaining hand on his shoulder, completing the formation. Then, as the music became louder and more powerful, they slowly began to dance. With that, the evening's guest of honor began to sing.  
  
Isn't it rich   
  
Aren't we a pair   
  
Me here at last on the ground   
  
You in mid-air   
  
Send in the clowns  
  
Isn't it bliss   
  
Don't you approve   
  
One who keeps tearing around   
  
One who can't move   
  
Where are the clowns   
  
Send in the clowns  
  
As the two danced, Madison desperately tried to keep herself from breaking out into sobs of joy. She also made sure not to say a word, knowing if she was to speak, she would undoubtedly say something that could possibly ruin the moment. So, she simply laid her head on Eli's remaining shoulder, sighing deeply. But, she then felt a gentle hand on her chin. It then gently lifted the face up, so Madison's eyes met with Eli's. He then noticed the tears that Madison was desperately trying to hold back.   
  
"Please, my dear," he whispered. "Don't cry. I wouldn't want you to ruin such a wonderful evening."  
  
"Oh, do not worry." Madison cried softly. "I do not believe there is any way this evening could possibly be ruined. You….you have made it the best evening…no, the best time of my life."  
  
"It already was, wasn't it?" Eli asked, smiling.  
  
"No, I do not mean the ball." she explained. "I mean the entire evening I have been with you. You have given me so much in this short time, from simple company to a trip back to my happiest memory. There is no way I will ever be able to fully repay you for all of this. Though I fear I must tell you something now, something that may either ruin or….or even make this evening even better. It is a confession of feelings I have had since the day I met you. I….."  
  
Before Madison could continue, Eli placed a hand over her mouth, silencing her. He then removed the hand, starring into her eyes with a loving smile.  
  
"Madison, before you say anything, I too have a confession to make, though mine is much harder to say. You see, I do not believe there are words in any language that can describe what I wish to say; what I feel…..for you."  
  
Madison's breath froze as she heard Eli speak those last words. She did not let herself consider what he meant, though. She wanted to hear Eli speak that answer. She stayed silent as he continued speaking.  
  
"Madison, before I met you, my life was totally dedicated to magic. As a natural-born sorcerer, not to mention the reincarnation of Clow Reed, I believed and accepted the fact I might have to dedicated my entire life to nothing but magic. Then, I met you. From the day my eyes fell upon you, a new feeling came into me, a feeling I at first did not understand. But over time, I came to realize what the feeling was and did not deny it."  
  
At that moment, Eli stopped dancing, causing Madison to do the same.   
  
"Madison, you gave me something I thought I could never have. You gave me the most precious gift I could ever receive; greater than anything magic could ever create. Now, I can only hope you can allow me to return the favor. I suppose I could tell you this in a number of ways, but I suppose I shall settle for the most common, simple, yet meaningful. Madison, from now until our souls depart this Earth, and even beyond…….I love you."  
  
Just when I'd stopped   
  
Opening doors   
  
Finally knowing the one that I wanted was yours   
  
Making my entrance again with my usual flair   
  
Sure of my lines   
  
No one is there  
  
Don't you love farce   
  
My fault, I fear   
  
I thought that you'd want what I want   
  
Sorry, my dear   
  
But where are the clowns   
  
There ought to be clowns   
  
Quick, send in the clowns  
  
At that moment, it seemed as if time had stopped, and all that surrounded the two seemed to disappear. All Madison could really see now were the two beautiful eyes that belonged to Eli. Had he really said it, or had she dreamt the whole thing? Was this whole night a dream, or was it indeed the night her greatest desire, her greatest dream, had been fulfilled? Yes, it was real. Eli loved her, with the same amount of love, if not more, she felt for him. For a moment, she couldn't speak, finding it hard to respond to such a beautiful speech. She then decided to simply speak what she felt.  
  
"Oh Eli," she said. "I….I wish I could say something to you that could be as wonderful as what you just said to me, but I can not possibly find the words."  
  
She then felt Eli's hand place upon her cheek, gently cupping her face. She let the tears fall freely now, not caring how she looked to her beloved.  
  
"My dearest Madison," Eli whispered. "If you wish to speak words of such beauty to me, all you need to say is….three simple words, and my own will not even compare."  
  
Madison smiled as she cried softly. She then placed her own hand upon Eli's face, starring deeply into his eyes.  
  
"Alright then, I guess that is the most….wonderful way of saying what I feel. Eli, from now until forever, I….I love you too."  
  
With that, the two's lips were brought together in a soft, yet passionate first kiss. Madison's eyes closed as she wrapped her arms around Eli's neck. In turn, he wrapped his arms around Madison's waist, as he slowly intensified the kiss. No longer did the two even notice what was around them, as they held each other in their loving embrace; an embrace neither of them wished would ever end.  
  
What a surprise   
  
Who could foresee   
  
I come to feel about you what you felt about me   
  
Why only now when I see that you've drifted away   
  
What a surprise   
  
What a cliché  
  
Isn't it rich   
  
Isn't it queer   
  
Losing my timing this late in my career   
  
And where are the clowns   
  
Quick, send in the clowns   
  
Don't bother, they're here 


	4. Night's End, Love's Beginning

Chapter Four: Night's End, Love's Beginning  
  
Neither of the two children wished for this heavenly kiss, this heavenly moment, to ever end. This very moment was what each of their lives had led to. From here, a new life would begin; a life where there may two people, but only one heart and one soul.   
  
Unfortunately, it was Eli who ended the kiss, releasing Madison's lips from his own. For a moment, her lips remained in place, not realizing the kiss had ended. Then, as she finally came back to her senses, she slowly opened her eyes. They were met with the caring and now much more loving gaze of Eli's. The two smiled at each other, knowing the feelings they now shared for each other.   
  
It was then Madison noticed something. No longer did she hear the hundreds of people of the ballroom or even its orchestra; no longer did she smell the aroma of the fine cooked foods. And in a moment, she realized she did not see any of these things as well. She then let go of Eli and turned around. She now found herself in a large living room, consisting of various armchairs, footstools, nightstands, a couch, coffee table, and a TV. She also found herself standing in the middle of the room. It was then she knew it was her living room. They had returned…..or had they left at all? She was still standing in the same place she had stood when she had presumably been taken back to her most cherished evening. As she thought of this, she became slightly afraid of the idea of the night being just an illusion. She then turned back to Eli with worried eyes. Before she could ask a question though, she was silenced by Eli gentle hand on her cheek. He smiled reassuringly, letting his eyes almost speak what he said next.   
  
"My love, do not worry. All you experienced, all you felt, and especially all you….no, all we loved was real. If wish for proof, simply place your hand below your neck."  
  
Madison immediately did as she was told. Her eyes became wide and tear-filled, as she felt the diamond necklace she had worn.   
  
"Oh Eli," she cried softly. "I do not believe I need this to prove what I felt was…and still is real. All I need is the love I share with you."  
  
"Then I promise you, my dear," Eli said, now removing his hand from her face and wrapping its arm around her. "If that is what you want, then you shall receive proof every day, every minute, and every second of your life."  
  
It was then Madison noticed something she had thought she would never see in her life. Tears were now streaming down Eli's face, much like her own. So, like he had done for her, she brought her hand to his face and gently wiped away the tears.   
  
"I…I'm sorry. I…I never have cried before. I always thought I would cry for something dreadfully sad, but I guess I was wrong. These tears are of joy, the greatest joy a man can have, which you have given to me."  
  
Before Eli could continue, Madison once again placed her lips upon his in another kiss, though this kiss was different from the last. It was more passionate, for it was the kiss of two lovers who knew the love they shared would never end. As Madison once again wrapped her arms around Eli's neck, she slowly opened her mouth, inviting Eli to taste the love that now seemed to burn within her. He accepted the invitation gladly, letting his tongue slip into her mouth. Madison moaned as she felt their tongues intertwine, performing a dance only true lovers knew. Without thinking or letting go of each other's lips, the two lovers began to move toward the couch. When they reached it, Madison slowly laid herself and Eli on the couch, her own back laying on its cushions, while Eli laid face-down upon her, all without breaking their kissing.   
  
For a moment, they continued their tongue dance, never wanting to stop. Without a thought, Eli's hands began to move over his lover's body. At first, they gently ran through her long, dark hair, feeling each soft strand. Then, the hands felt down Madison's sides, sending shivers up her spine. His hands then traveled to Madison's back, gently massaging their way up to its top. Then, as his lips began to travel down from Madison's lips to her neck, he slowly began to unzip her dress. He stopped midway, breaking away from the kisses. He looked up at Madison, his eyes asking for approval. Madison's eyes met with his, giving him approval for what he was about to do. They both knew they were a bit young for this, but it really did not matter. Whether they did this now or waited until later, they knew they would perform this act of love only with each other. This was their night, their love, their passion. Throughout that night, the two moaned out each other's names, cries out many "I love you"s, and treated each other to the greatest act of passion two lovers could ever share.  
  
As the morning sun rose into the sky, it shined its bright light through the living room windows. The light traveled through the room and landed on Madison's face. Its warm, soft touch slowly caused Madison's sleeping eyes to open. As she awoke, her lips formed a bright smile. She remembered all the events of the earlier night; the dance, the love, even the passion, and she did not regret a second of it. Unfortunately, she could now feel Eli was no longer with her. Her smile disappeared and was replaced with a frown. He had probably left hours ago, slightly embarrassed about what he had "done." She then sat up with a disappointed sigh.  
  
Before she could do anything else though, she noticed something. Her nose caught a faint aroma, slowly becoming stronger. It was the smell of...bacon. As the rest of her senses became awake, she could also hear sounds coming from the kitchen. It sounded like something being cooked on a skillet. Above that, the sound of whistling could be heard, though it came from no teapot. The whistling was done to a very familiar tune, which Madison had danced to the night before. Her smile immediately reappeared, even brighter than before, as she realized what the sounds meant. She then stood up, letting the blanket that had been covering her fall to the floor. Her face turned a deep crimson as she found herself to be completely naked. She looked to the floor, in hopes of finding her clothes, but to no avail. As she looked back up though, she noticed a robe on the coffee table, which she could have sworn had not been there a moment ago. She smiled once more, finding this to be not the least bit surprising. She quickly took the robe and put it on, tying the waist strap in a tight knot. She then made her way to the kitchen.   
  
As soon as she entered the kitchen doorway, she had to stop and stare in amazement. Indeed, Eli now stood near the kitchen's stovetop, cooking a traditional bacon, eggs, and fried ham breakfast. On the counter next to the stovetop were two glasses, filled with what looked like freshly squeezed grapefruit juice. She starred at the food, then at Eli, with an extremely wide smile.   
  
"I hope you like your eggs over easy." Eli said without looking up, surprising Madison. "Oh, you need not worry about your clothes. I took it upon myself to include our clothing in this morning's laundry. They should be done in about 45 minutes."  
  
For a few moments, he flipped the three foods over on their respective skillets. As he did so, Madison noticed a growing smile on his lips. When he still did not look up, Madison decided to make the first move. She walked up beside him, but decided to not look up at him either, playing along with his actions. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see what he wore this morning. He was now dressed in a white buttoned-up shirt with black dress pants. Over these two articles of clothing, he wore a white apron with the words "Kiss the Cook" written down the front. Before she could examine him further, Eli walked out of her corner eyesight. A moment later, Madison felt his gentle arms wrap around her waist. She sighed happily as she felt him lay his chin on her shoulder, his breath falling upon her ear.   
  
"Good morning, love." he whispered. "Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Better than I have in years." she said blissfully, closing her eyes and enjoying Eli's touch. "So long as you were by my side."  
  
"That makes two of us." Eli whispered, gently brushing his lips across Madison's ear.   
  
Madison then turned her head so she faced her beloved.  
  
"Eli, you are amazing." she said, starring into his eyes. "You give me the most wonderful evening a person could ever imagine, and I wake to find you making me breakfast and even doing my laundry. I feel as if we are married….and last night was our honeymoon."  
  
Eli laughed, releasing Madison from his arms.  
  
"Well, I can't say we are married," he said, placing his hands on Madison's shoulders and gently turning her to face him. "Although in a few years, I am quite sure we may change that fact."  
  
Madison's breath was caught in her chest as Eli spoke these unexpected words. Had her ears deceived her, or had Eli really said he would marry her?   
  
"Eli," she whispered, her eyes once again welling up with tears. "D…do you really mean that? W…would you really want to…to marry me?"  
  
Eli smiled at Madison, gently placing his hand on Madison's cheek.  
  
"My dear, I may have a young appearance, but I also have the wisdom of a mage. I can easily see I would be glad to spend the rest of my life with you; to spend every day by your side, every night within your arms, and every moment I could spare with your lips upon mine. Such a life would be no different than heaven to me. Such a bond as marriage would simply make our lives an everlasting utopia, never to end so long as our love lives."  
  
Tears now once again streamed down Madison's face. She could not believe what Eli was telling her, though in her heart, she knew every word was true. To spend the rest of her life with Eli would be a utopia, a dream she had never even imagined, come true. Yes, they were young for marriage, but in a few years, she would make sure that was changed. They would both make sure. Without another word, Madison brought her lips to Eli's. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body tightly against his, trying to show all the love she felt within her heart. Eli responded by wrapping his own arms around her waist, slowly deepening the kiss to a much more passionate level. The two simply stood there for a few moments, embracing with all the love and passion they felt for each other, longing for the dream Eli had just created for the two of them.   
  
When they finally released each other from their intense act of passion, Madison noticed the food was no longer cooking on the stovetop. Each of the skillets had even been put away. She smiled as she realized breakfast was most likely now being served. She looked back up at Eli, who also wore a smile.   
  
"What do you say we discuss this matter later? For now, I believe our breakfast is waiting for us in the dining room."  
  
Eli then let go of Madison, only to take her hand in his a moment later.  
  
"Shall we?"  
  
Madison gripped on to Eli's hand, loving even his slightest touch.  
  
"Yes, I suppose we shall."   
  
The two then walked out of the kitchen, entering the dining room. Indeed, the dining room table was fully set for the occasion. The round table was decorated with a dark violet tablecloth, with a vase containing a bouquet in the middle. Two sets of meals were set up, each containing a plate with two eggs, four slices of bacon, and one slice of fried ham. Beside the plates were wine-style glasses, filled with grapefruit juice. The two then sat down and began to eat.  
  
Eli placed a piece of egg on his fork and began to slowly bring it to his mouth. Before it reached its destination though, Eli noticed a thoughtful look on Madison's face. It also seemed to show a slight hint of disappointment.   
  
"What is it?" he asked, placing his fork back on his plate.  
  
"Oh, nothing really." Madison said, the slight disappointment being heard in her voice.  
  
"Oh, come now Madison." Eli persuaded. "Please, tell me what is troubling you."  
  
"Well, it is quite obvious really." she said, looking up at Eli. "I just feel rather disappointed in myself."   
  
"Disappointed in yourself?" Eli repeated, surprised. "Whatever could you mean?"  
  
"Eli," Madison explained. " Last night, half of the wonderful things you did for me, you did with magic. I'm simply disappointed I can never really repay you for those things you did, considering I have not a speck of magic in me."  
  
"Really?" Eli said, amused by Madison's explanation. "Well, I suppose I did use some magic to part both the clouds in the sky and the barriers of time, although those acts were nothing compared to the greatest magic you have performed."  
  
"I have performed magic?" Madison asked, raising an eyebrow. "Eli, you know that cannot be true. Like I said, I haven't a bit of magic in me. How could I have performed any magic, let alone magic greater than yours?"  
  
"It is simple, my dear." Eli explained. "You see, the magic you performed was not simply performed last night. You could say you have cast a spell for quite some time now. You came to an old boy, which was almost sure his entire life would be dedicated to the magic he represented, and showed him something he never thought he'd ever see; you helped him learn to feel a way he never thought he could ever feel. You helped that old boy learn to love, and I dearly thank you for it. What you did was obviously a much greater magic than any I could ever learn. Do you understand?"  
  
Madison was already smiling at this point, wanting to leave her food and instead feast upon Eli's lips.   
  
"Yes, I believe I do understand." she answered. "I suppose love is the greater magic, perhaps even the greatest of all."  
  
"Of course," Eli agreed. "Though personally, I would like to think it is more the….truest magic of all. My dear, all you have to do is give your love, as I shall give you mine. That alone will pay me back a thousand fold."  
  
As Eli finished, Madison stood up from her side of the round dinner table. She then walked around it to her lover, who had slightly back his chair up, leaving his lap open. Madison immediately accepted the invitation, sitting upon him, wrapping an arm around his neck.   
  
"My dear, I fear to say I am no longer hungry," Madison said. "At least, not for food."  
  
A blush formed on Eli's face as Madison looked down upon him, with a rather seductive expression.  
  
"Madison, are you suggesting what I think you are, this early in the morning?"  
  
"Perhaps," Madison answered, as seductively as she looked. "Is that a problem?"  
  
For a moment, Eli starred at Madison with a very surprised look on his face. Of course, he too developed a more seductive look only a moment later.  
  
"No, not at all." he answered. "Besides, I always liked breakfast in bed anyway."  
  
Eli abruptly stood up, placing his arms under her back and legs. Madison laughed full heartedly, felling happier than she had in all her life. As Eli carried her out of the dining room and toward the stairs that led to her bedroom, she starred down into his eyes.  
  
"I love you Eli, from now until forever."  
  
"I love you too, my dearest Madison, from now until forever."  
  
And so, the two traveled up to the bedroom, to share moments of passion they would share many times in their lives. Indeed, they would remain together for all their lives, vowing to never let their love end. And though they would face times of hardship, they never did leave each other's side, for they knew the great magic they held between them could not be destroyed. It was true love, after all, the greatest and truest magic of them all.  
  
Love Has No Endings  
  
Only Beginnings 


End file.
